


A Sunny Day

by 2bnallegory



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bnallegory/pseuds/2bnallegory
Summary: Diana getting to know an interesting acquaintance.





	A Sunny Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysensitiveside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysensitiveside/gifts).



> Drawn for [mysensitiveside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysensitiveside/pseuds/mysensitiveside) and their [DCU Bang 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/dcu_bang_2018) entry, [How Much the Heart Can Hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778128).


End file.
